Dark side
by Angellwriter
Summary: Hermione has two sides to her dark and light, the light has one most of her life, what will happen now the dark side of her has taken over, will the wizarding world be safe? should I carry on? vReview
1. Prolog

**If you like it tell me and I will carry on. It's just the Prolog the first chapter will be up if you like it.**

* * *

Prolog

Hermione withered on the floor fighting, she could not use wands in this battle, no knife either, because her opponent was not magical or muggle, but it was herself. This was the final battle and she was losing, no one could help her and now, now she was losing control of her body to herself, the bad side, the side of her that was not tainted my muggles, the pure side of her. The winning side, for that day that Hermione was lost to herself was the day the light side truly lost the war.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so look I got a bit stuck but I finish the first chapter and here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1

Alasinta, or Hermione as she was called just a few days ago, looked into the darkness of the cold and desolate house in front of her. She smirked evilly before walking into the house without knocking, her robes bellowed behind her as she walked up the steps in the creaky old house, she sneered at the dust and dirt as she pasted. The house was empty but she knew the owner will be here shortly, it was, of course, her intention to trip all the wards surrounding this dump, and make sure the owner knew she was alone. She sat on the lest dirty and dusty seat in the up stairs room, she did see the green snake slithering in the shadows but she chose to ignore it, no normal person would have seen it, but she didn't see it first, she sensed it. Alasinta was always more powerful and more understanding of both dark and light, although she didn't much need the light, she also was a descendent of the most powerful and feared wizarding family, although she was the last one now. After I killed off her horrible muggle mother, honestly I thought those cheese muggle romances about the solider having one "perfect night" before he goes off to war were blocks. That was what that vile bitch had told her, which was what her father had told her, the truly sad thing is that idiot believed it. But no, my pureblood father had a one night stand with my- no not mother, the thing that carried me of a couple of years. She use to tell me all about how my father died fighting against evil men trying to take away everyone's free will. Well anyway her father knocked up that filth then got killed, Ha that dark and feared wizard was killed by his wife that couldn't conceive children. It wasn't first time cheating, though it was his first time with a muggle, first time getting the spouse pregnant, the first time getting caught oh and it was his last breath. His wife went mad and resides in a cell in Askaban, pity she didn't at least torture him a little, if someone cheated on me I would make them go through hell and back. I would make them wish they could keep that almost completely useless organ in their robes, before killing them slowly and painfully. Anyway to sum it up, wife killed my father then goes to Askaban and I killed that muggle thing.

My thoughts wondered to what lead me here, not this dusty only room in an abandoned house, but her on the dark side of the war. I had been the dark side that was locked away in that insolent girl. It really started when my mother got herself a husband when I was away at school in my first year. He was a dentists and owner of the place she worked and by the time I got home from my first year at Hogwarts she was the new Mrs Munt. He was all sweet at first, bought me things that I didn't need, took us out to amusement parks and out for dinner every Friday night after work. But then he started to change, he found out I was a witch and I started to see the look of disgust in his eyes when he looked at me but he was still civil. Then the owls started to come, and he would completely ignore me, if I walked into a room he was in, he would walk out, if he would walk into a room I was in he would send me off. The day I had to get my school supplies from Diagon Ally was the day it first happened. I was very suspicious when he was gazing at everything in wonder and he was smiling, he was acting like he did in the beginning. I felt a turning in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it and was simply happy he accepted me as I was. When we got home I went straight upstairs to put my things away, I was busy folding and fitting my things into my trunk so that my books and everything else fitted inside. The suddenly my door flew open with such a force that it made me jump and standing in the door way was my step father, he looked beyond angry, furious and my mind raced on what I could have done to upset him so much.

_Flash Back_

_"You unholy devil child." He sneered._

_"Jimmy?" I ask uncertainly_

_"the devil has placed you upon this earth do condemn the good and stray them from their righteous path, but god has given me the duty to cleanse you of your demonic possessions." He snarled._

_My throat was dry and my hands were sweating as he stoked forward. He grabbed a handful of my mane of brown hair and pulled me to my feet. I screamed in pain but he did not blink twice as he threw me like a rag doll into the wall, I hit the wall with a dull thud then crumbled to the floor. _

_"get up heathen." He spat._

_My back was sore and I had a head-ache from him pulling my hair and I didn't get up fast enough so he grabbed me by my hair again and pulled me up until I was eye level with him. My feet weren't touching the ground and I felt the pain of his ruff jerks in each of my hair follicles. He raised his other hand and struck me across the cheek with such strength that I flew out of his grasp, although a few strands of hair stayed in his fist._

_He had given me a big bruise on the cheek that he had struck and my lip was split._

_"When I tell you to do something you do it." He screamed before giving my a kick into the stomach._

_Tears pooled in my eyes and pain shot throw by body and I curled into a ball sobbing._

_"you tell your mother about this you ugly freaky bint and I'll be painting this room with your filthy, dirty blood." She said before kicking me in the stomach again and spitting on me._

_End Flash Back_

That was the first day that I became clumsy at home, I had eventually crawled to my bed but in the morning he had told my mother that I had fallen down the steps. I really had to thank that guy, he was the real reason that I had been drawn out in the first place, if he hadn't been so cruel I would still be locked away in the further reaches of her mind.

I had more access to her mind, sure I was restricted to only sending out some thoughts but still it was better then nothing. I remember the first time she was called mudblood, I just had to remind her of what Jimmy had said, I had her in tears it wasn't the word as Malfoy though it was. It was the memory of that night, she avoided him only seeing him in classes. I feed off her hurt, her anger, her loneliness and especially her pain, she would always push me to the back of her mind with reading and those two baboons. It was delightful when she was petrified she had no means to escape me, I made sure that she didn't realise that I was there and planted things into her head.

The summer of that year was much the same, get 'purified' tell my mother it was an accident, get healed then be re-purified, it was a continuing process. I grew more and more powerful, convincing her to keep it quiet about what was happening to her. making her feel more alone was easy, her mother ignored her, her step father would beat her, her friend mocked her, playfully but still it was enough to hurt her and she felt like she was an outcast of both worlds.

I didn't have to do much distancing of her and her friends as she did that herself, too involved with her studies to really pay them any mind. I got my first taste of control that year and punched that Malfoy brat right in the face, it was only a short second, she was going to walk away but as he laughed she drew into herself and let me take over. I punched him, although she thought it was her own actions I knew otherwise, if I had of known it would bring them closer I would have kissed him instead. All that work that I had done to insure that I was more powerful then her was wasted, I had to wait until the holidays to re do everything that I had done.

It was the holidays and I saw the looks that her step father was giving her, unlucky for me, so did Hermione. I was sure that, that piece of shit would rape her and break her spirits enough for me to escape, but she some how was able to tell her mother. Her mother, the bitch she was simply thought her daughter was selfishly trying to break up them and ignored her. it was too sweet, and I was sure that that was the years she was going to get set free, but then that blasted owl came. She went off with her friends and escaped her step father and bitch of a mother to go off to watch some game she didn't even like.

She kept getting lucky and met Krum, he was smitten with her from the first day, he would come to the library to watch her. Though she had little to no experience with boys, she knew he was very taken with her, and that was a hazard to my control. That boy fell for her very quickly, and she saw it too, he didn't say it but we saw it. It seemed as I had a bit of an influence to her because she used him with out any persuasion from me because she had used him twice. The first time was just to be her date to that ball, but the other was more sinister, she remembered those looks that she had received from her step father. She knew just as well as I that next time they were alone together that he _would_ rape her but she wanted to have her virginity taken by someone that loved her and wouldn't hurt her. She didn't care if she didn't love him, she didn't care that she was playing with another human beings emotions, all she was thinking about was that she didn't want her first time to be with a monster. It was funny, she gave her virginity but thought nothing of his, she thought that given he was much older and was a famous star that he would have hand sex before. I grew more powerful as he said that she had been his first, and I was able to escape, if only for a short while, when she said I love you, not because love made me stronger, no. It was because she didn't mean it, he had gazed upon her with that love filled stare and she had lied to him, it brought me great pleasure.

_Flash Back_

_"Her-my-knee, are you sure, I don't vant to make you do somfink you don't vant to do." He said staring at her in the eyes. They were under the stars._

_He loves me; I'd rather be with someone who loves me then someone who is merely doing it to hurt her._

_"Of course Viktor, I would ask if I wasn't ready." I said._

_"I luff you Her-my-knee." He whispered and then his lips where on hers, "Ve vell giff ourselves to each otherz before any otherz." He said and it made me feel worse but I couldn't stop._

_End Flash Back_

Fourth year summer she had to go to see her family for a weeks before she could go to her friends house, as her mother said. She did get raped and beaten afterwards. After five days of being raped and, or, beaten, she had enough and packed her things, she then lied to her mother and said that it was her friends birthday and she wanted to surprise. She spent a day healing and then went to HQ the next day.

The next two years went by in the same way, I'd gradually grow stronger and keep her insecurities growing too, it wasn't that hard. I use to be able to take control of her body at night to go research the dark arts and she had no idea. Then finally I had grown strong enough to take over her body completely and banish in to non-existence.

Finally, I thought as I sense him nearer now and knew would be here very shortly. I heard the front door open and smirked evilly, show time. The door behind her was blasted open and I, slowly, turned the chair to face the snake man in the door way.

"Hello." I said, power and darkness rang from my voice, I saw him shiver, some dark lord, I thought.

"Names Alasinta." I said, he was frozen in the door way.

"um, uh...Tom?" he stuttered, he cleared his thought and then cleared his throught, "the dark lord and why are you in my house." This time his voice too, held darkness and power and I could feel his magic swirling and cracking at the edge like the movements of a wipe.

"Don't you know, tisk, tisk, some dark lord don't you own a Dark name's book?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "surely you do, Alasinta Verdona, and what do all dark people want? Come on you can do this." I taunted.

"you want to follow me so you can have power." He stated.

"sorry, more like I want you to follow me, but need I to be realistic how about we form a team. But be aware that I do have more power as I am a Verdona." I said.

He stepped closer so I had to look up however I look up to no one, I stood on the chair I was sitting on and we were eye level.

We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face, and man, did he have snake breath. I laughed at my own joke, but only in my head. He seemed to think he was alluring or some shit like that, boy was he out of it, thought I always did like snakes, he spoke to my lips when he did speak, his voice low and trying to sound attractive, or seductive, or alluring, if it was one of those he failed.

"No one passes down a offer from a great Verdona…partner." He said it with a little sarcasm in his voice but more accepts than anything else.

"good now, one thing," I said in my alluring voice, which I saw him shiver to, some dark lord can't keep his mind on the roll, "you have very bad snake breath" I said thrusting a box of tic tac's into his chest.

He looked shocked and I just managed to suppress a laugh, "come now snake man time to leave." I said walking out of the room and he trailed behind me, I know he is the type of person who likes to lead and watch his back at the same time, now that's just silly, don't you think.

When we were out far enough to disaparate I took the arm he offered and we aparated to Malfoy manner, How did you know that, well, one it has a big fancy lettering in the iron gate that say, 'Malfoy'. We walked up in to the house me in the lead and old Voldy trailing behind, I'm not stupid, I know that there are wards on this house, I sense them, I know that they are so that I can not hurt a Malfoy while in Malfoy manner. But if old Voldy can, Well so can I, and I have a little pay back, he might have been calling Hermione those things but I am a part of her too.

I walked straight to where I knew he would be, with his father, the great Lord was Now five steps behind me and I was nearly there, I chuckled internally.

After another two more turns I lost him and carried on to the door that I knew would hold the person to who I would reek vengeance upon.

I stood in front of the door and sniffed, I felt the angry flow throw me, it stopped at my heart then exploded pushing outwards and making the magic around me crackle.

I kicked open the door open and my eye quickly landed on the chair that a certain blonde boy occupied, there was two other people in the room but I ignored them.

"Hello Ferret," I said lowly getting his attention.

He turned towards me, as soon as he recognised me he sneered, "How did a ditty mudblood get in our house?"

"There's mudblood's in your house?" I said disuse laced through my voice, "You should take care of that problem their worse then rats, festering and breading stealing magic from those of whom it truly belongs too." I said darkly and I could feel my eyes change colour.

"Gladly, and people think your smart Mudblood, by you practically begged for death and that's just by stepping your filthy feet into this house." He raised his wand at her.

"Cru-" he tried to cast but was cut off as he dropped to the floor in pain, without even lifting the curse off of him she bound his parents and silenced them.

"Oh is the little ferret in pain, why don't you tell your father about it. Wait, I don't think he could do anything about in right now, he's a little tided up." I crackled, "aren't I just so funny. Laugh." And with another flick of my wand he was laughing through his screams.

I sensed Voldy close, it seemed he caught up.

"Alasinta, stop before you kill him, we may need him." Voldy said.

I lifted the cruses that I put on him, "I was just getting started, I didn't even have a chance to get his parents to join in too and we were going to have a three way with him." I pouted.

He snickered and growled at my words which was a strange sound.

"Would you kindly untie the Malfoy's, I would have let you have them but, it is their house." He said casually

"Fine but if I wanted them I don't care if we were in their bedroom or if you don't want me to go within a ten foot radices of them, I get what I want." I sneered then smiled sweetly, "I feel like some nice hot chocolate, Winny."

There was a small pop and a short house elf was in front of them all, she wasn't like other hous4e elfs, she didn't shy away nor did she were rags. She stood tall in front of them, she was wearing a dark top and a black skirt with a black wig sitting on her head hiding part of her large ears. Her eyes were big but they didn't hold the innocent look most house elf's did, and they were also a dark colour.

"Mistress Alasinta has called upon me?" she asked in a voice that was high but still deeper then most house elf's.

"Yes Win, I'd like a cup of hot chocolate, you know how I like it. That will be all, oh and win, have the Verdona manor ready employ some…other elves if you must just get it done by next week, if they want to stay after that have them clothed and educated, I hate being served by common elf's from off the street." I sneered at the end.

"Yes mistress Alasinta it shall be done and if there anything else you require I am ready to serve you." she said with a bow then with a pop she disappeared.

Everyone was slightly stunned at what had just occurred and silence had filled the room after the house elf disappeared, Alasinta had sat in the arm chair that had previously been occupied by the youngest Malfoy. Before anyone could fill the silence that filled the room another pop was heard as Winny the house elf appeared in front of her Mistress with another two house elves each carrying a various things. The two unnamed house elves each were carrying two cups and tow saucers, they were all black with a white design on them. Winny had a cup and saucer that was like the others only it was white with black designs and a tea pot. The two hose elves that accompanied Winny where dressed similar kind of clothes they wore a black top with black trouser and short wigs on their head. Winny gave her head a sharp nod and a table appeared out of thin air in between the occupancy's in the room, and put the tea pot and cup on the table and the two males accompanying her did the same. They then turned to me and the males bowed and Winny curtsied, I gave them a simply nod telling them to leave and they popped away.

I poured myself a drink from the pot and took a sip then sighed.

"Please take a cup." I said politely but they denied smiling hesitantly.

"I said take a cup, I also used the word please, although some may think I was offering, it was not a request it was an order. Now, Take. A. Cup." I said still politely but dangerously at the end.

They did so with shaking hand, with the exception of voldy.

As soon as their hands touched the cup they were filled with different liquids in each cup, they were shocked not because they filled themselves, there was many charms that cold refill a cup with liquid. No, what shocked them was the continence, it was their favourite drink, each different.

Nacrissa Malfoy who had never told anyone, but her favourite drink was a herbal tea that was made by a seer she use to go to before she died. She was the only one who knew that recipe and she had passed away five years ago. It was as good as the fist time she drank it.

Lucius Malfoy's favourite drink was warm lime milk that he use to drink with his mother late in the night when he would have had a nightmare and she couldn't sleep because his father wasn't home yet. It was so much fun they started to do it every time his father was out late or gone out of town. He had forgotten all about those nights and the drink had brought them back.

Draco Malfoy's cup was filled with the muggle 'fizzy drink' Coco-cola, that he loved but kept it a secret from everyone except his personal elf, Gibby who would get it for him. A muggle man from a shop had given it to him when he got lost in muggle London right before his mother found him on a rather hot day. He was especially happy that the cup refilled itself when he was finished.

Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldermort as he prefers, wasn't to particularly fond of the taste of ginger ale as was what was in his cup. It may confuse you to also know that it was still his favourite drink. It was the memory that went with this particular beverage that was his favourite. It had been a wrong order at the Leaky Caldron. It was a rather busy day for them and the frazzled waitress had mixed his order of a Butterbeer up with the person sitting in the table behind his. It was then that he had met a very special person, she had his interest straight away which many had tried with little success. He had been suddenly glad that the waitress had messed up and wondered if the girl sitting across from him in this memory remembered him or not.

The same question crossed all of their minds, how was it so. Obviously it was magic, that much was clear, but it seemed as if the cups had minds of their own and perform Legilimency on you for your favourite beverage. Although, they thought it could not be so as it was against one of Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration to create food out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" asked Lucius.

"Not me, it was Elf Magic." I said, it was greeted with two snorts, I was upset but I knew that they wouldn't listen if I yelled at him so I went with logic and knowledge.

"Tell me Mr Malfoy, How heavy is your wards surrounding this manor?" I answered with a question.

"Very heavy, anti-Aparation, anti-portkey, Malfoy harmless shield and anti-penetration to those with bad intention to a Malfoy or the manor itself No magical folk can get in with out alerting us." He said smugly.

"Very strong indeed, however you are wrong." I said looking him in the eye, "Is it not true that my house elf got into this house and it did not even feel a tingle that said your ward were breached?"

"No?" he said questioningly as if asking what my point was.

"It is because, though your wards are very strong for the usually wizard they are weak for an elf. You see the boundaries that apply to wizards and witches don't exist for elves. Unfortunately they are not used to their full potentials as many simply minded purebloods think them scum. On both sides, light and dark they are treated as if they are simply servants, you see all elves only have three boundaries with magic. To not kill witches and wizards using their magic, do not use magic or even be seen by muggles and to be magically faithful to your owner always, even if you chose that owner. They are very simple boundaries and after that elves have no limits to their magic. I've been doing some research and have found an elf that had time travelled backwards a year and met himself. I was astonished to find out that in doing so it didn't change anything. Everything happened the way it should of, it was like he was their the first time around so the butterfly effect did not take effect, nor any other chaos theory." I explain getting excited to share knowledge.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the butterfly effect and chaos theories?" asked Lucius.

"The Butterfly effect is a chaos theory that was written by a man name Edward Lorenz that states the tinniest flap of a butterflies wing or change in time could be destructive to the time line. Then there is also another chaos theory, which has to do with paradox. It initials that just by going back in time you create a paradox. A paradox is an alternate universe, this could me destructive as you could stop yourself from being born and end up with someone else's life. Then there is the chaos theory of time righting itself, which is call proxy. It is when you met your self in another time, the theory states that time cannot handle two of yourself so it rights itself by killing one or both of you, or making sure you never where born in the first place. My theory is that Elf magic cancels out these things from happening, so that time carries on how it should. I also believe if you time travel using elf magic that you were originally there when it first happened so it does not change a thing." I explained to them. "I have yet to try it out as I have found little to no information on how an elves magic works and sadly the elves knowledge has withered away with time. However I do have a meeting with some forest elves and I'm hoping that I can get some information from them." I explained promptly.

"This is a very interesting theory, tell me why is it that I've never hear of the chaos theory Ms Verdona?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Well it is a muggle theory." I said stiffly.

"But muggles can't time travel." He let a little snare out of his composed face.

"Mr Malfoy, Just because they can't do it doesn't mean that they don't speculate about the possibilities that one can face with a thing like time travel." I explained.

"Why would you need information on something that they can't do?" He had his snare still on his face.

"Just because a squib can't do magic it doesn't mean that he doesn't wonder about it." I explained.

"Well I must say that it was no wonder you beat my son in all of his subjects, you are a very smart and talented pureblood." Lucius drawled.

"He is rather smart and has potential to be a great wizard and I'm sure he would do great at everything he does." I said, "If fact I was slightly peeved when I was younger that he had a slightly more talent than me in potions. I've improved however I never really gotten over that one test that he got over me."

"Yes he is quite good at potions." He said in a proud and slightly smug tone.

"Is there a quiet room that I can use?" I asked wanting to rest.

"Yes dear follow me." Nacrissa said standing.

"Thanks for putting up with my rambling, I do get excited when sharing information." I said.

"It was no probable." Voldy said.

"Good night Mr Malfoy, Draco, Tom." I said nodding to each there was a slight pause in the room as I called the dark lord Tom but it was dismissed as soon as he gave a small not in return. Nacrissa took me to a room on the third floor and then left, I meditated, it relaxed me enough to regain my energy without letting my guard down so I sat on the bed and relaxed.

* * *

Review please and check out some of my other stories...please.


End file.
